


That Damn Phone

by HinaLuvLuvChan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But I love Steve, Infinity Wars, M/M, Spoilers, and I love Pepper but I love Steve more, but it happened anyway, i hate that damn phone, wasnt supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaLuvLuvChan/pseuds/HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: What if instead of Pepper, Tony talked to Steve?





	That Damn Phone

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!! Not a lot but some. Mostly in the beginning. Kinda. But not the ending! Also I didn’t know what to call it so I’m like fuck it I hate that phone.

He pried open the panel and dragged himself inside the spaceship and looked around. A small compartment in the suit opened and he grabbed the small phone. He sighed and pressed the button and put it to his ear. 

“Tony? Are you ok?”

“Hey Cap. I uh...might need your help.”

“What’s wrong? Where are you!?”

Tony smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. “So if you watch the news then you’ll see the flying doughnut. I’m...kinda in it right now.”

“What!? Tony! Get out of there! I’ll come, but you need to get out of there!”

He huffed a laugh. “Yeah, see it’s kinda too late already. It’s up, almost past the atmosphere, and, well...gotta be a hero, ya know?”

“Tony-“

“I just wanted to let you know that we need your help. You promised, so...I called. Bruce is back in town with a magic guy called Wong, but he’s having trouble...performing, so I’d probably keep him in a lab with a blanket and that gross tea he always likes. He won’t like it, but until the Hulk makes a reappearance at least he’d be safe.”

“Tony! Listen-“

“And there’s the kid, Spidey-Boy. His name’s Peter, and I told him to go back down, so look for him and keep him safe too. He’s a bit headstrong. Always reminds me of someone.” A smile. There’s static starting to come through the line and Tony knows there’s not much time now. 

“Tony, please.”

“Hey, don’t worry Cap! This is just my plane in the ice, but I’ll be back...” never “soon. Definitely won’t take 70 years! Can promise you that!” -don’t know if I’ll ever be back- 

“Tony... I need you to come back. Please...”

He leaned against the wall and sighed. “...you’ve been fine without me all this time, Cap. You’ll be fine for a bit longer. You chose your path, and now I’m choosing mine. I’ve learned to lay on the wire, just like you wanted me to.”

“Tony! That’s not what I meant! You know that! Of course you’d lay on the wire, you think I don’t!? But you’re the one who said you’d cut it! There’s gotta be another way! Please, Tony! I can’t lose you! I can’t...I can’t lose you...”

Tony sighed. His eyes started to tear up, and he took a deep breath, keeping them at bay. “You know, I always loved you. Growing up, hearing about you, not Captain America, just Steve Rogers, a young kid from Brooklyn who beat the odds. My hero. I loved you, and even now, after all the hurt I’ve been put through, I hear your voice and go weak in the knees. I hate it. I hate myself for still loving you, but I can’t help it.”

“Tony...please, please come home. I’m sorry for hurting you. If I could go back and do it differently I would. I’d take you out on dates, and woo you properly. I love you, Tony, and I’d spend my whole life proving it to you if you’d just come home!”

Tony smiled and couldn’t stop the tears coming down his face. “I’d like that. I’d be happy.” 

Static. Even worse now.

“But this bad guy, Thanos, has been in my head since Wanda put it in there, Steve. I’m only one man. I’m not worth the entire universe. And if I can help stop him, even in some small way, then I need to try. I’ll come home to you, somehow, I’ll try. But you need to trust me. Trust me that I love you. Goodbye, Steve Rogers.”

“Tony! Don’t...to me...love...please...”

He looked down at the phone and let himself cry as he turned it off and put it back in the suit, safely.

—

Steve walked into the room with Rhodes. He glared at Ross with as much hate as he could muster.

“Sir, you’ve lost Earth’s greatest defender.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE ANGSTY!! It was actually supposed to be fluffy with lots of love, and I was like I needed to feel better after the movie, but I think this made me feel worse...


End file.
